21cbfandomcom-20200214-history
Gloria A. Nesser
Main female character. Raised in Hell Gloria was born on October 6th, 1994. Her father was an alcoholic and frequently beat her mother. When she was 10 years old, her father disappeared and she and her mom moved to the town. Her mom got put on mind-numbing drugs and mentally disappeared, leaving the young Gloria to raise herself. She managed to, although this lead to trouble for her as well. Gloria became a smoker at the age of 16, after falling in with the wrong crowd at school. She also had a few bad experiences with other drugs, keeping her off everything for the rest of her life. At the beginning of her 12th grade, Gloria biked into the next-nearest town and started the Class of Thirteen (named after the grade she was graduating in), becoming its leader. It was modelled after the Underbelly, but less violent -- as she had once said, "fighting fire with a riot." She barely scraped by 12th grade, and ended up writing her graduating essay on the government and what she called the twenty-first century breakdown. She got marked down for her opinion, but still was able to graduate high school. At the graduation, she met the love of her life, Christian J. Armstrong. We Are the Class of Thirteen At her gradua tion ceremony on May 15th, 2013, she gave a speech on knowing your enemies. To shut her up before anything bad happened, Christian attacked her. With his mouth. They went on their first date the next day and had sex a month later. Christian, formerly a part of the violent protest group called the Underbelly, embraced the nonviolent outlook of the Class of Thirteen, but also supported it when Gloria became sick of being seen as "second-best" to Whatsername. She organized a violent protest and her dream came true on June 22nd. However, this riot lead to much devestation and basically everyone got pissed off at Gloria. Christian eventually broke up with her. She dyed her hair blonde to disguise herself. On July 7th, she and Christian made amends and got back together. Unfortunatley, assassins targeted them and Christian's house was first shot at then burned down. 21 Guns - An American Eulogy Their funeral was funded by Christian's mother and held by Maria, Tunny, and the Class of Thirteen. Mr. Ian Woon -- Christian's source of Opal -- also showed up and paid his respects. Afterward, Maria, Tunny, and 19 of their closest friends gave the fallen lovers a twenty-one gun salute. Their epitaph read: "Gloria Nesser and Christian Armstrong '' ''Lost, but never forgotten. '' ''Beloved Friends, Lovers, and Vigilante Extraordinaires. '' ''(October 6th, 1994 - July 7th, 2013)(February 17th, 1994 - July 7th, 2013) '' ''We are the Class of, the Class of Thirteen. Born in the era of humility. We are the desperate in the decline. Raised by the bastards of 1969." The City However, the two lived through this assassination attempt and ran away to the City, hitching a ride from a woman named Gina. They rejoined the Class of Thirteen, now lead by Tunny and Maria/Whatsername. She rejoined as Adrienne Nesser and Christian as BJ Armstrong. Personality Gloria is a very calm and caring person. She rarely gets angry. However, she was very passionate about the Class of Thirteen, which lead to her destruction. When provoked, she hasn't been afraid to attack. She is also very jealous at times. For example, she created the violent riot so she wouldn't be second-best to Whatsername anymore. She also totally flipped out when she was Maria and Christian kissing in the cafe. Miscellany -- Odds and Ends Weapon of Choice: Hand-grenades Current S.O.: Christian J. Armstrong Themesong: "Last of the American Girls" - Green Day Quote: "Do you know your enemy?" Category:Main Characters